


The King of My Nightmares

by LeelaSmall



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaSmall/pseuds/LeelaSmall
Summary: Just a poem about Slender Man I wrote the other day after dreaming about him once again [Original publish date: February 14, 2014]





	The King of My Nightmares

Like a shadow in the mist

He lurks through my mind

I toss

And turn

In a terror of no other kind

He pierces my soul

With his dead stare

Watching

Waiting

For me to face him, for me to dare

Standing still as a corpse

Pale as never seen before

Faceless

Weightless

I sight no one could ignore

And as I turn to face him

My sight, it blurs and fades

For no one

Not a soul

Should ever meet his gaze

I awaken from my slumber

Sweating and shaking as never before

And I cannot forget

Not even stop seeing

That character, forever more


End file.
